Feliz Navidad
by KaTmAi
Summary: Rion se ha reencontrado con Lilia,sin saber q después d convertirse ésta en algo más q su amiga,ocurrirá algo q cambiará su vida para siempre...Cap. 3 UP! Al fin!
1. Capítulo 1

Ok, ya sé que esto no tiene nada qué ver con la historia original¡pero qué más da¡Es un fan-fic! Y no me pude resistir, jeje. Sí, ya sé también que nadie me va a dejar nada, pero a mí me gusta cómo va quedando. Va a estar romántica°!!! Bueno, los dejo con más de mis fumaderas.

_(¿Para qué tomar y manejar, si puedes fumar y volar?)_

Disfruten de la vida y que tengan un buen día!!!

**KaTmAi**

* * *

Feliz navidad

Rion miraba tristemente caer los copos de nieve. La preciosa vista que tenía frente a sí de la ciudad, iluminada como cada año con luces de colores y árboles de navidad con esferas que resplandecían alegremente, no le atraía en absoluto. Un año... se le hacía increíble que todo hubiera ocurrido hacía tan sólo un año. Levantó la vista al cielo oscuro, en el cual apenas comenzaba a asomar una tímida estrella que titilaba con alegría.

Lilia...- murmuró con desdicha- De no haber sido tan estúpido...

* * *

-¡Ah!- el último hombre negro que lo perseguía cayó al suelo completamente carbonizado. El chico rubio volteó a ver a la muchacha que lo miraba.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Rion- dijo la chica seriamente.

-Hola Lilia- le contestó de igual manera. Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la puerta sobresaltando a ambos- Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Te están persiguiendo.

-No me digas... me quieren matar- Rion asintió levemente con la cabeza- ¿Quién?

-Una pelirroja sádica... y un niñito traumado. Ambos son unos psicópatas- le dijo mientras se acercaba a una pared dispuesto a volarla para que pudieran salir.

-Ya veo... no me sorprende porque... todos han querido matarme desde que mi padre fue asesinado- dijo Lilia como para sí misma con una sonrisa melancólica. El chico volteó a verla por encima del hombro.

-No te quejes, a mí me ha pasado lo mismo desde que desperté en el hospital... pero a ti no te han atacado androides, engendros ni fetos mal salidos. Esta pared es demasiado gruesa como para que pueda destruirla con un solo ataque- le dijo mientras pasaba una mano por la desgastada pintura que cubría el viejo muro- Demonios...

-¡Ahhh!- la joven se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos cuando la puerta de madera a la entrada del cuarto se rompió en pedazos levantando una gruesa capa de polvo, que una vez disipado dejó ver detrás del umbral a una chica alta de cabello tan rojo, que Lilia pensó que se le estaba quemando la cabeza. Rion se puso en guardia al reconocerla, la pelirroja sonrió con malicia al verlos y entró a la habitación.

-Vaya, vaya, miren qué tenemos aquí... a la 'valiosa' hija del doctor Pascalle... y el premio extra...- comenzó a recorrer el cuarto con petulancia sin dejar de mirarlos ni de sonreír.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú¿Qué es lo que quieres?- instintivamente Rion se puso delante de su amiga para protegerla.

-Mi nombre es Rita. Pero ya sabes la razón por la que estoy aquí... ¿no es cierto?- se detuvo delante de ellos mirándolos amenazadoramente- Ahora, puedes hacer dos cosas: entregarme a la chica...

-¡Nunca!

-O morir con ella.

-A ella no vas a tocarla- le contestó el chico retadoramente.

-Ya veo... no vas a dejarla sin antes pelear. Bueno, no importa, porque justo era eso lo que estaba planeando... ¡Rainheart!- de la nada apareció un rollizo niño vestido con una especie de chaqueta naranja, que sonrió levemente y se colocó al lado de Rita. Rion abrió mucho los ojos al verlo y tuvo un mal presentimiento- Te lo voy a presentar: su nombre es Rainheart y es uno de los galerians creados por nuestra madre para combatir a los estúpidos humanos. Pero... eso no necesitan que yo se los diga... porque ustedes ya lo conocen...- Lilia soltó un grito ahogado a causa de la impresión y se tapó la boca, Rion se quedó petrificado y Rita soltó una risa burlona al ver la expresión de ambos chicos- ¿Ahora ven por qué se les hacía conocido? Así es queridos... porque él mató a sus padres...-dijo con malicia- Pero ya es hora de terminar el trabajo¿no crees pequeño?- Rainheart dio un paso al frente y con un simple movimiento de su mano el piso alrededor de Rion comenzó a arder en llamas.

-¡Ahhh!- Lilia cayó de espaldas en el suelo y se alejó gateando, mientras que Rion se cubría el rostro con las manos para protegerse.

-Por supuesto, no tienes que pasar por esto si no quieres... sólo tienes que entregarme a la chica. Nos la llevaremos y te dejaremos en paz- siguió diciendo Rita.

-Sobre mi cadáver- murmuró el chico entre dientes.

-Como quieras...

Pronto una lucha entre poderes provenientes de ambos chicos se hizo presente en el cuarto. Rita lo miraba todo con los brazos cruzados, mientras Lilia lo hacía mordiéndose las uñas a causa de la preocupación. En algún momento, Rion fue lanzado hacia un muro, provocando que la chica gritara su nombre. La pelirroja volteó a verla con una sonrisa de satisfacción. En ese momento el chico decidió que no permitiría que le pusieran un dedo encima a su amiga, así que haciendo uso de todo su poder logró derribar por fin a Rainheart y se acercó a él.

-"¿Por qué¿Por qué haces esto?"- pensó Rion esperando que el chiquillo le respondiera. El niño se encogió en el piso.

-"¡Yo no quería¡En verdad yo no quería!"- muchas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas- "¡Yo no quería...!

En la mente de Rion se formó la imagen de un enorme cuarto a media luz. Vio a Rainheart parado al lado de Rita mientras miraba con miedo hacia el frente.

-Debes hacerlo... no querrás sentir de nuevo ese dolor¿cierto?

-N-no- le contestó él temblando a lo que fuera que hubiera hablado, y Rita volteó a verlo con preocupación.

-Eso, así me gusta.

Un destello cegó a Rion momentáneamente y nuevas imágenes pasaron por su mente como rayos: muchos relojes que marcaban las tres en punto, medicinas, inyecciones, su padre, su madre...

-"¡Ya no quiero!... ¡Ya no quiero seguir matando!... ¡No quiero seguir con esta existencia...!"- el pequeño comenzó a temblar y a llorar sin control.

-"Rainheart..."- Rion se le acercó afligido.

-"¡Mátame Rion¡Por favor hazlo¡Te lo suplico!"

-"... Adiós Rainheart..."- pensó Rion con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡NOOO!- Rita se quedó atónita al ver cómo el cuerpo del niño se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco en la nada- Rainheart...- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando ya no quedó rastro del que había sido su amigo y casi como su hermano- ¡Tú!- cuando reaccionó volteó a ver furibunda a Rion- ¡Morirás!

Una mesa de madera se elevó en el aire para luego salir disparada hacia donde el chico rubio se encontraba hincado al lado de Lilia. Rion apenas tuvo tiempo de empujar a la joven a un lado para que la mesa no la golpeara; ésta sé estrelló en la pared detrás de ellos haciéndose añicos.

-¡Rion!- nuevamente la castaña miró con preocupación a su amigo.

-Hazte a un lado Lilia, no quiero que salgas lastimada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres demostrar, pequeño¿Que eres muy valiente, o simplemente que sabes usar muy bien la fuerza bruta?- Rita comenzó a atacarlo lanzándole cualquier objeto que hubiera en el cuarto.

-Lo único que quiero es que la dejen en paz- dijo Rion con los brazos cruzados sobre su rostro, desviando los objetos con sus propios poderes y protegiéndose de fuertes ráfagas de aire que despedía cada movimiento de la pelirroja.

-Tú sabes que no podemos… ya no hay marcha atrás… de cualquier forma ya todos están en peligro… - le dijo Rita con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Eso ya no interesa… tengo que acabar con esto- la chica se detuvo y sacó de entre sus ropas una beeject con un extraño líquido azul que Rion reconoció en seguida- Y ahora, tengo algo hecho especialmente para mí- dibujó una sonrisa y su mirada de pronto pareció perdida. Acercó la aguja peligrosamente a su cuello.

-¡Espera, no lo hagas!- gritó Rion.

-¿Y qué crees que me lo impedirá?

-¡No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar eso!

-¡Crees que eres el invencible¡Te demostraré que no eres el único que puede usar estos poderes!- le contestó la chica con furia y la aguja atravesó la fina piel. Rita se acercó lentamente a Rion bañada en electricidad y lo rodeó con sus brazos, la mente del chico comenzó a llenarse nuevamente de imágenes y recuerdos: recuerdos de Rita- "Siempre, desde que nací en esta nueva existencia, había deseado morir"- la escuchó decir- "Pero no lo hacía. No importaba cuántas dosis de medicamentos recibiera, por letales que éstas fueran, siempre sobrevivía. Y nunca agradecí eso"

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- le preguntó Rion con tristeza.

-"Que me destruyas... acaba conmigo... antes de que yo acabe contigo... no resistirás más... así nos harás un favor a los dos..."

-"... De acuerdo..."- le dijo el chico después de un momento de duda.

-¡No lo hagas Rion!- la voz de Lilia devolvió ambos a la realidad. Por los ojos y la nariz de Rion comenzó a escurrir sangre, resultado del corto circuito que Rita estaba sufriendo.

-Lo siento Lilia, pero ya no puedo más.

-¡Espera!

-¡Deja que lo haga, tonta! O ambos resultarán heridos…- dijo la pelirroja mientras que también de su boca comenzaban a bajar gotas de color carmín.

-Rita…- Lilia observaba a ambos con preocupación y temor.

-Lo siento Lilia… lo siento Rita…- una extraña luz comenzó a acumularse al frente del chico.

-¡No!

-¡Ahhh!- Rita salió despedida y se desplomó en piso con un ruido sordo y seco. Rion cayó de rodillas agotado. Después de un momento de permanecer inmóvil por el pánico y con los ojos mojados a causa de sus lágrimas, Lilia se acercó lentamente a su amigo y quedó hincada frente a él. El chico levantó la vista y notó que tenía la mirada perdida.

-Lilia… lo siento…- bajó la cabeza con tristeza. De pronto Lilia se le abalanzó sollozando y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos- Lilia…- el rubio le devolvió el abrazo sorprendido.

-He estado tanto tiempo aquí… tenía tanto miedo y me sentía tan sola… y ahora, al fin te tengo de nuevo… pero tuve tanto miedo de perderte… tanto miedo…- el chico le acarició el cabello con ternura.

-No te preocupes… ahora estoy aquí y yo cuidaré de ti... cueste lo que cueste…

* * *

Rion devolvió su mente a la realidad un momento para comenzar a caminar. Así era como se había reencontrado con Lilia. Sin embargo cuando supo el peligro que corría estando a su lado, trató de alejarla de él, sin éxito por supuesto.

-Debes quedarte aquí. No quiero ponerte en peligro. Ya has pasado por mucho...

-¡Jamás! Por nada del mundo te dejaré hacer esto solo- le contestó la chica con obstinación.

-Tiene que ser así, no queda remedio- Rion la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pero te lo dijo tu padre¡Tenemos que hacer esto juntos!- ambos chicos comenzaban a enfadarse.

-Lo siento Lilia, pero tendrás que quedarte aquí- le dijo dando media vuelta.

-¡Eres increíble¡¿Qué acaso no te importa?!- gritó Lilia al aire.

-Yo te rescaté. Mi misión ha terminado- la miró levemente por encima del hombro.

-¿Y la de tu padre¡¿Qué hay con lo que tu padre te encargó¡¿Acaso vas a dejar las cosas como están y que esa maldita máquina acabe con el mundo?!- la irritación de la chica iba en aumento.

-¡Mira, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia!- el chico se dio la vuelta y le contestó furioso.

-¡Claro que sí porque soy tu amiga!

-¡¿Y crees que eso te da derecho de decirme lo que tengo que hacer y a corregir mi vida?!

-¡Ya no te importa nada Rion¡Tus padres se sacrificaron por ti y tú no lo valoras¡Murieron para defenderte y tú no quieres ni siquiera cumplir su última voluntad!

-¡¿Y tú que sabes sobre lo que ellos querían o no¡¿Qué sabes sobre lo que se estar solo y con una terrible misión sobre tus hombros¡Tú no sabes lo que es no recordar nada, y cuando logras recuperar algo de tus recuerdos lo único que ves es sangre¡¡La sangre de tus padres muertos!!

-¡¿Ah, sí¡Pues te recuerdo que mi padre también murió¡¡Y lo vi¡¡Vi cuando lo asesinaron¡¡¡Y también me quedé sola!!!

-¡Pero tú no sabes todos los horrores que he pasado¡¡Todo lo que tuve que hacer para rescatarte¡¡¡TÚ NO SABES NADA!!!- la chica se quedó petrificada ante esto y lo miró resentida.

-¿Sabes qué, Rion? Tienes razón, tienes toda la razón. Yo soy la culpable de todo lo que tuviste que pasar- dolida, se retiró de la habitación dando un portazo, dejando al chico sorprendido con su respuesta. Al darse cuenta de su error, Rion intentó detenerla, pero ya era muy tarde.

Después de buscar a Lilia por todas partes y no encontrarla, el chico se detuvo en un pequeño barranco desde donde se podía admirar la ciudad en toda su extensión. Suspirando, se sentó sobre el pasto para meditar dónde se podría haber metido su amiga, qué decirle cuando la encontrara, y otras cosas sin mucho sentido. Rion estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando una mujer vestida con una gabardina color rojo, de cabello blanco y con un sombrero que no permitía ver su rostro, se paró a su lado contemplando el panorama.

-¿Por qué perdemos a quienes más queremos?- el chico volteó a ver confundido a quien había hablado.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué perdemos a quienes más queremos?- repitió la mujer.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Porque el orgullo es más fuerte que el sentimiento- Rion volteó desconcertado hacia ambos lados preguntándose si sería a él a quien le estaba hablando- Lo peor es que ni siquiera sabíamos que estaba a nuestro lado hasta que simplemente desaparece- volteó hacia donde se encontraba- Si has cometido un error debes corregirlo a tiempo, o después será demasiado tarde- él todavía siguió mirándola con un enorme signo de interrogación en el rostro.

-¡Rion!- el chico volteó a ver a Lilia aún muy confundido y regresó rápidamente la vista a la mujer; había desaparecido.

-¿Eh?- aún sin comprender muy bien lo que le acababa de suceder, Rion se levantó quedando de frente a su amiga, que se había aproximado a él después de un momento. Las palabras de la mujer le cruzaron por la cabeza como rayos- Lilia… yo… lo que dije…- le comenzó a decir con vergüenza.

-Me dolió- lo interrumpió ella bajando la mirada.

-Lo sé, y lo siento- le contestó haciendo lo mismo- Sólo quería que supieras… en realidad no quería decir eso… perdóname… no fue mi intención lastimarte, lo único que quiero en protegerte. Tendrás que venir conmigo, después de todo es una misión que ambos debemos cumplir- el rostro de la chica se iluminó- ¿Podrás perdonarme?- su amiga lo abrazó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que sí… después de todo ¿para que son los amigos?- Rion sintió cómo el corazón de la chica latía con fuerza y le correspondió el abrazo pensando en lo que la extraña mujer le había dicho.

-Gracias…


	2. Capítulo 2

Justo de ese lugar, donde se habían reconciliado, era de donde Rion se alejaba en ese momento. Después de todo, le costó mucho trabajo aceptar que en realidad no se quería alejar de Lilia. Aunque en ese momento no supo si era porque se volvía a reencontrar con su amiga o por algún otro motivo…

Cuando decidieron que era tiempo de pelear contra la enorme máquina a la que llamaban "Dorothy", algo más se les atravesó por el camino. Y Rion se arrepintió terriblemente de no haber mantenido firme su decisión de no llevar a su amiga consigo.

* * *

-¡Pero qué sorpresa!- un científico cuya miraba delataba que no se encontraba muy en sus casillas, miró sonriente a Rion y a Lilia.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- Rion le indicó a su amiga que se pusiera detrás de él.

-No pensé llegar a conocer al gran galerian que logró derrotar a todos sus hermanos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Vamos Rion… ¿Qué acaso no te bastó con aniquilar a todo ser viviente en el hospital¿Ahora quieres destruir a Dorothy?

-Esa máquina es un peligro para toda la humanidad- le contestó retadoramente al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte del científico.

-¿Piensas acabar con tu propia madre?- el hombre continuó hablando como si el chico no hubiera abierto la boca.

-¿"Madre"¿Así le llaman a esa cosa?

-Sí… a eso viniste… pero¿qué crees?... no te lo permitiré…- de pronto sus ojos despidieron una especie de perversidad, y extrayendo de su bata un extraño aparato cilíndrico, señaló a los jóvenes amenazadoramente- Ahora llega mi turno… vengaré a todos mis compañeros, los que mataste en el hospital… ¿no crees que es justo?

-Un estruendo resonó por la enorme habitación y tres androides aparecieron por una puerta doble de metal, que al mismo tiempo dejó escapar un rayo de luz. Dos de ellos comenzaron a atacar a Rion, pero el que quedaba se dirigió hacia Lilia, la cual quedó acorralada contra la pared.

-Qué mal, Rion. Tú puedes protegerte perfectamente, pero tu pobre amiguita está indefensa.

-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto¡Déjala en paz!- le contestó furioso.

-Y tú no puedes hacer nada…- le dijo el hombre con tono burlón.

Los dos androides con los que estaba peleando formaron una especie de barrera o jaula con sus cuerpos, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento a Rion. Éste estaba a punto de mandarlos a volar con su mente cuando un grito de su amiga hizo que volteara a verla. A partir de esto todo lo vio como en cámara lenta: el androide que atacaba a Lilia transformó su mano en una especie de aguja gigante y se acercó peligrosamente a la chica, la cual trató de alejarse de la máquina deslizándose pegada a la pared, respirando entrecortadamente a causa del miedo. En un movimiento repentino, el androide la atacó perforando uno de sus costados. Lilia quedó de pie unos segundos a causa del dolor, para después caer de rodillas al piso. Rion intentó gritar, pero ni un sonido salió de su garganta, pudo ver cómo el científico reía a carcajadas pero sin que él pudiera escuchar nada, fijó de nuevo la mirada en la chica con los ojos muy abiertos.

-L-Li-Lilia…

Algo surgió de su interior; la angustia y sorpresa que tuvo al principio no tardó en convertirse en el más terrible odio que había sentido antes.

-¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!!- los tres androides que se encontraban en la habitación quedaron reducidos a añicos, y el científico salió disparado hacia un muro, golpeándose fuertemente contra él. El golpe lo había dejado anonadado por un momento; cuando abrió los ojos vio frente a él a un Rion que irradiaba una extraña luz blanca y se aproximaba con la más temible mirada de furia que jamás había visto- ¡¡Ninguno de ustedes tiene la más mínima idea de lo que he pasado¡¡Solo, completamente solo para cumplir con una misión que me fue encomendada sin saberlo¡¡Y cuando encuentro a la única persona que puede estar a mi lado, intentan arrebatármela!! No te lo perdonaré… ¡¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!!

Después de que el hombre se convulsionara unos instantes a causa de un horrible dolor que le penetró la mente, la pared quedó salpicada de sangre, y su cuerpo completamente reducido a cenizas. El chico se acercó corriendo a su amiga luego de dejar de brillar.

-Lilia… Lilia… despierta por favor…- la incorporó un poco.

-R- Rion- la chica entornó los ojos y habló débilmente- Di-discúlpame por no haber sido tan fuerte como tú.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

-Ha-hay algo que debí… debí decirte hace mucho tiempo… pero no tuve el valor suficiente…

-Lilia…

-Debí decírtelo antes de que te llevaran al hospital… antes de que pasaras por esto… antes de que olvidaras todo y me olvidaras a mí…- una lágrima escurrió hacia su pecho, alzó una mano y acarició suavemente el rostro de su amigo- Perdóname Rion, ya sé que es muy tarde, ya no resistiré más… pero te amo…- el chico se quedó petrificado ante esto- Te amo desde que… desde que éramos niños… nunca me animé a confesártelo… por miedo a que me rechazaras. Y ahora es muy tarde…

-Lilia, yo… ¿Lilia¡Lilia¡Lilia!- la chica desfalleció en los brazos de Rion. Él la abrazó desesperado. Aquélla confesión le había abierto los ojos completamente, ahora lo comprendía todo. El por qué de ese extraño sentimiento que había nacido en él desde que se habían reencontrado. ¿Pero por qué no se había dado cuenta antes…?- ¡¡¡AAAHHH¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!

-Tranquilízate, sólo vengo a ayudar… a ayudarte, y también a ella- Rion casi sin pensarlo lanzó un pequeño poder a la mujer que había hablado, el cual no le hizo el más mínimo daño- Ya veo que me recuerdas… ya ni por eso me das la bienvenida de una forma más amable- la misma mujer de gabardina roja con la que se había encontrado aquélla vez en el barranco estaba ahora ahí, habiendo aparecido de quién sabe dónde, pues no había entrada posible a ese lugar en aquel momento. Ella se acercó a donde ambos chicos estaban, el rubio con los dientes apretados, mirándola receloso y con los ojos llorosos, su amiga mortalmente pálida y con los cabellos desparramados por todo su rostro- Ya sé que no me tienes confianza- dijo dirigiéndose al chico al tiempo que se hincaba al lado de Lilia- pero yo soy la única oportunidad si quieres salvarla- el muchacho no se movió ni un milímetro y abrazó con más fuerza a la chica, temblando incontrolablemente. La mujer apartó a Rion con suavidad- Yo tampoco hubiera querido que le pasara nada… pero era inevitable… así que por favor acompáñame… antes de que sea tarde…

* * *

-Tranquilízate antes de que te pase algo a ti también- un vaso de agua fue puesto en las manos del chico, quien estaba sentado en una silla con la mirada perdida y no había dejado de temblar en todo ese tiempo.

Rion, quien estaba totalmente destrozado al ver a su amiga en aquel estado y pensar por un momento que la perdería, ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un pequeño laboratorio. Al centro de éste había una especie de cápsula gigante, donde yacía Lilia descansando luego de que la extraña mujer de gabardina lograra estabilizarla. Después de lo que había pasado Rion todavía no lograba reaccionar del todo y aún su mente digería lo que Lilia le había dicho.

-Buenas noticias- dijo la mujer con alegría mirando fijamente una pantalla de computadora- Tu amiga ya está fuera de peligro, pronto podrá salir de ahí. Lo que pasó fue extremadamente peligroso, perdió mucha sangre, pero se recuperará rápido. Tal vez también debería revisarte a ti…

-¿Quién es usted?- por fin Rion había encontrado voz para poder interrogarla, había querido hacerlo desde esa vez en que la había encontrado en el barranco. La mujer suspiró.

-Sí, creo que ya es hora de decírtelo todo. Verás, mi nombre es Ariadna. Era una científica que trabajaba junto con los que deseaban crear seres con grandes poderes… para Dorothy- Rion saltó en su asiento al escuchar aquel nombre- No te preocupes, yo me opuse a trabajar para eso. Cuando decidí abandonar el proyecto, los demás científicos no estuvieron de acuerdo, así que resolvieron que yo sería una más de sus conejillos de indias- prosiguió la mujer encogiéndose de hombros- Lo único que lograron con sus experimentos fue hacerme inmune a ellos… por eso no pudiste hacerme daño. ¿Te imaginas si hubiera estado en contra tuya?

-Pero también puedes tele transportarte¿no es cierto?- inquirió el muchacho, que escuchaba atentamente todo el relato.

-… Algo así. La vez que te encontré en el barranco, cuando estabas buscando a tu amiga… sentí tu presencia… sabía quién eres y tu propósito… por eso decidí seguirte de cerca para ayudarlos en lo que pudiera… lamento que le hayan hecho daño a tu amiga.

-Tú no tienes la culpa… yo fui el que no la protegió como era debido- nuevamente la culpa se apoderó de él y bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Ella… te dijo algo importante¿no?- el chico la miró sorprendido- No tengo ni idea de qué, pero sé que es de gran importancia… así que tal vez deberían discutirlo cuando ella despierte- Rion se dirigió a la puerta de salida, necesitaba pensar un poco. Ariadna tenía razón, tenía muchas cosas de las que platicar con Lilia, él había estado a punto de perderla y sin haberle confesado muchas cosas… esta vez no sería así, y estaba seguro de que tendrían muchas cosas qué decir…


	3. Capítulo 3

- ¿Segura que estás bien?- preguntó la mujer algo preocupada a la chica, que trataba de incorporarse.

- Me siento bien… estoy bien. Muchas gracias.

- Genial, eso me quita un peso de encima. Me alegra que esto no haya pasado a mayores.

- Gracias… seas quien seas- dijo Lilia sonriendo.

- Cierto. Mi nombre es Ariadna- dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa- Debo decir que me sorprende un poco que confiaras en mí aún sin conocerme en absoluto- Lilia ladeó la cabeza.

- Si Rion confía en ti, para mí es suficiente- ambas voltearon a ver al rubio, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento en un rincón, con los brazos cruzados, tamborileando uno de sus brazos con sus dedos. Ariadna puso cara de pícara.

- Bien, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes por ahí, volveré en un rato. Cuídense- dijo alegremente, guiñándole un ojo a Rion antes de dirigirse a la puerta. El chico se exaltó al escuchar esto y se apresuró a seguirla fuera de la habitación, con la penetrante mirada de Lilia a sus espaldas.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- preguntó él cuando estaban fuera de la vista de Lilia, en voz baja pero con ganas de gritar, apretando los dientes.

- ¿Cómo que qué¡Pues dándote una oportunidad! Con lo sope que eres, no creo que puedas hacerlo si no están a solas al menos un momento- replicó la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando¿Oportunidad de qué?

- ¡Ay, por favor, no te hagas!- Rion suspiró un tanto molesto- Además¿qué no iban a tener muchas cosas qué decir?

- Ah¿ahora resulta que también puedes leer la mente?- bufó exasperado y se cruzó de brazos.

- No es necesario poder leer la mente para saber que estás ansioso por hablar con ella- el chico se sonrojó hasta las orejas al recordar "el tema" que iba a tener que tocar cuando hablara con Lilia.

- Bueno, sí… pero… es que… yo…- Ariadna negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír- Nada de peros, aquí tienes tu oportunidad de que nada los interrumpa, así que ya no hagas esperar a tu dama- dijo ella empujándolo suavemente dentro de la habitación.

- ¿Qué¡No, espera, es que yo, yo aún…!- Ariadna le guiñó nuevamente un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta casi en sus narices- … aún no estoy listo…- terminó diciendo en un murmullo.

- Rion…- la suave voz de su amiga hizo que retirara su mirada de la puerta- ¿Está todo bien?

- S-sí, claro¿por qué lo preguntas?- le contestó acercándose a ella.

- Estás todo rojo…- dijo ella mirándolo con atención. Este comentario hizo que Rion se sonrojara aún más si es que era posible.

- Sí, bueno, es que yo…- trató de decir sin encontrar alguna excusa creíble para su inesperado sonrojo. Lilia no pudo evitar reír un poco ante tan extraña visión; nunca había presenciado tal color en la cara de su amigo- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó un poco molesto.

- Te ves tan lindo…- dijo ella aún riendo. Rion abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡Yo no tengo nada de lindo!- replicó cruzando los brazos, sintiendo cómo su cara ardía.

- Por supuesto que sí. O… no me hubiera enamorado de ti- dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente. El rubio no supo qué contestar ante esto; la chica lo había dicho tan repentinamente y con tal naturalidad que lo desconcertó un poco.

- Ci-cierto… emmm s-sobre eso… yo…- Lilia se bajó de un brinco de la cama donde había estado sentada, para dirigirse a la ventana.

- Lo he estado pensando… ¿Sabes? No me arrepiento de habértelo dicho, pero… pero... creo que lo mejor sería que lo olvidaras- Rion abrió mucho los ojos ante este comentario- Todo este tiempo… hemos perdido casi todas nuestras vidas tan sólo por esta misión y yo… yo no creo que esto sea lo mismo después de todo lo que hemos pasado- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica y los ojos húmedos.

**_Mírame Mírate _**

**_Natalia Lafourcade _**

_La distancia nos llevó a otros rumbos,  
caminos distintos, que no tienen vuelta  
hacia atrás  
El tiempo, aliado-enemigo, que cambia  
el destino, congela las ganas de amar_

Rion estaba atónito. Se dirigió también a la ventana y se quedó admirando el paisaje por algunos instantes, luego de los cuales golpeó una pared haciendo que Lilia se sobresaltara un poco

- Entonces… ¿por qué¿Por qué me lo dijiste si al final me ibas a pedir que lo olvidara?- protestó mirándola con resentimiento.

- Supongo… supongo que, mientras estaba ahí, en tus brazos, y pensar que jamás te volvería a ver, era lo único que quería decirte… lo único que quería que supieras… y… yo…- trató de decir la chica, pero sentía que un nudo comenzaba a obstruirle la garganta

- ¿Y realmente es eso lo que quieres¿Que lo olvide todo, seguir como siempre y fingir que nada pasó?

- ¡N-no!

- ¡¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?!

- ¡Que me ames!- Rion se quedó petrificado ante esto, con Lilia mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, temblando incontrolablemente.

- L-Lilia...

Se han quedado en la luna los tiernos  
abrazos, se ha llevado la noche  
lo que fuimos una vez  
tú y yo

- Eso es lo que realmente quiero, que me ames, como sé que me amabas antes. Pe-pero, ya no creo que eso sea posible, porque lo olvidaste todo, olvidaste todo lo que vivimos juntos, te olvidaste incluso a ti mismo... y me olvidaste a mi...- Rion estaba más que confundido. Lilia le estaba dando a entender que habían tenido "algo" antes de que todo lo que había hecho que su memoria se volviera un batidillo de recuerdos le sucediera. Pero... La chica cayó de rodillas al piso y comenzó a sollozar- Lo olvidaste todo...- dijo en voz baja- Ya nada volverá a ser como era antes...

_Mírame, mírate, como hemos cambiado  
Mírame, mírate, ahora nada es igual  
Mírame, mírate, ya no te siento a mi lado  
Mírame, mírate, no podemos volver  
Hacia atrás_

Era cierto. Ella tenía razón. Él lo había olvidado todo, y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Sin embargo...

- Lilia... hay que intentarlo- la castaña alzó la mirada sorprendida- Perdóname si no recuerdo lo que tú quisieras que recordara, pero... sin importar el pasado, todo lo que nos haya ocurrido, y si nuestras vidas se han ido en esta misión... sin importar todo eso, lo nuestro aún podría funcionar... Hay que intentarlo...

_No tiene sentido, si no hay un motivo  
Un beso, para respirar  
Se han quedado en la luna, los tiernos  
Abrazos, se ha llevado, la noche  
Lo que fuimos una vez  
Tu y yo_

Lilia bajó la cabeza moviéndola negativamente.

- Ahora, nada es igual- murmuró- Todo ha cambiado... nosotros hemos cambiado... ¿acaso hay algo que no sea diferente ya? Incluso tus sentimientos deben haber cambiado, o no me hubieras olvidado- Rion se acercó a ella y se hincó a su lado- Sabía que tú me querías como yo a ti, pero nunca me atreví a decírtelo... por cobarde, y porque aunque me sentía correspondida tenía miedo de que me rechazaras por no querer tener nada serio.

- ¿Y crees que dejé de sentir eso por ti?- inquirió suavemente el muchacho. Lilia permaneció en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo- Lilia...

- Lo único que recordabas de mí es que era tu amiga... y nada más.

_Mírame, mírate, como hemos cambiado  
Mírame, mírate, ahora nada es igual  
Mírame, mírate, ya no te siento a mi lado  
Mírame, mírate, no podemos volver  
Hacia atrás_

El rubio sonrió y le pasó una mano a la chica por su mejilla, haciendo que volteara a verlo.

- Es que yo nunca dejé de amarte...- Lilia abrió mucho los ojos, y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de ellos. Una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, alegría y confusión se albergó en su pecho- Nunca...- repitió el chico.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo, cuándo o por qué sucedio, los dos se unieron en un largo y profundo beso. La confusión y la duda se habían esfumado del corazón de Lilia por completo...

* * *

**Yeeeeeeeeeeep!!!**

**Jeje, hola de nuevo, aquí estpy yo molestando con la conti de esta historia de amor entre Rion y Lilia!! A mi parecer, el capi quedó bastante romántico, y eso que estoy muy enojada con Cupido. Pero bueno, en fin. Muchas gracias **RoxasloverO3o!!!!!! **Que al parecer le encanta esta historia y es la única persona que se ha dignado a dejar un review. Bueno, con esto me despido. **

**Disfruten de la vida y que tengan un buen día!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**KaTmAi**


End file.
